Sphinx Systems
Sphinx Systems Limited is a small Swiss based manufacturer of high quality pistols used mainly by special forces, elite police units and sports shooters. The company has been in business since 1876. Sphinx is best known for its ongoing development of the original Czech designed CZ-75 pistol, which has been evolved into the S2000 and S3000 designs. Sphinx started its work with pistols based on the CZ-75 design when they redesigned the AT-84 pistol, a first evolution of the CZ-75 that had been developed in Switzerland by a competitor who later went out of business. Sphinx manufactures all pistols in Switzerland, slides are made from solid billet steel, frames from casts, forgings or also from billet, and fits each pistol with high quality barrels. Each pistol part is machined to very close tolerances and assembled by Sphinx master gunsmiths. All Sphinx pistols except the AT380 are shipped with an actual test target, which confirms the accuracy of each pistol. Sphinx pistols are not mass produced and are fitted to tight tolerances, so Sphinx pistols are more expensive than mass produced products. Historically imported by SILE corporation, SPHINX products are now imported by SABRE Defence Industries. Sphinx pistols * AT380 Series: A sub-compact pistol. This pistol is highly accurate. It is Double Action Only, which can slightly detract from the shooter's ability to produce tighter groupings; however, this pistol was not designed for competitive target shooting--DAO designs such as this have been shown to be easier to opertate under stressful situations and therefore preferable to traditional Double Action designs when self-defense is concerned. Tolerances on this pistol are very tight and quality very high, as with all SPHINX pistols. Slightly smaller in general overall dimension than the Walther PPK/S, it also has a larger magazine capacity (10/11/15). The sights are adjustable. Safeties include: 1. an automatic firing-pin block type which precludes the striker from being hit unless the trigger is pulled, eliminating bump-fires etc. 2. Manual firing-pin block safeties on "M" models (similar in function to the Beretta 92F). This pistol is reported to prefer "hotter" ammunition in order to cycle properly until broken in. This is due to its European origin, where hotter ammunition (in comparison to the U.S.) is commonly produced & used. Regrettably, due to tighter firearms trade restrictions, the AT .380 is no longer imported into the United States. * S2000 Series: A full and medium sized defense and sports pistol that shows its CZ-75 heritage. * S3000 Series: A full and medium sized defense and sports pistol made out of the latest materials such as Titanium. The S3000 quickly displaced the legendary SIG P210 as the best Swiss made pistol, as the S3000 offers the same accuracy and reliability combined with much more modern ergonomics and twice the capacity for ammunition. The S3000 was designed as a modern combat pistol with features like an equipment rail, extended magazine release, various safety system options, various finishes, pistol sizes and materials to chose from. Pictured is an S3000 Duo-Tone in 9mm Luger with a black slide, a stainless steel upper and a titanium grip intended for combat and target shooting. External links *Sphinx Systems Ltd. website Category:Wikipedia Imports Category:General Subjects Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Modern armament manufacturers